


[podfic] Lay Down Your Arms

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, best listened to accompanied by a mug of celestial seasonings sleepytime tea, human thundershirt colin wilson, nature documentaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s a process, all of it. The training, the losing, going back when you feel broken and hoping to all things holy and otherwise that you’ll get one win. There’s a narrative that needs to play out, even if Tyson’s not so sure that it’s playing out in their favor, it’s gotta keep going. They’re in it together, at least.00:13:50 :: Written byJunkeroni.





	[podfic] Lay Down Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lay down your arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336270) by [hotknife666 (hotdammneron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdammneron/pseuds/hotknife666). 

**Streaming and download (mp3): **[archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpflaydownyourarms) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kZyDU5NpbIQw30sXfhjlHGCpzhGQXf1P)

**Contact me: **[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes: **thanks to Junkeroni for giving me permission to record this work! Also, thanks Frecklebombfic for the help with the cover <3

**Photo credits: ** [TV PNG image with transparent background ](http://pngimg.com/download/39281) [Humpback whale with her calf ](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Humpback_whale_with_her_calf.jpg)


End file.
